


A Knock On That Day

by Imhilien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ficlet, Severus Snape Lives, deepperplexity's Snapemas 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien
Summary: Severus Snape is prepared to spend Christmas Day alone... until there is a knock at the door.  SS/HG AU.Written for Snapemas 2020 on Tumblr
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	A Knock On That Day

It’s Christmas after the war and Severus Snape is spending it by himself at Spinner’s End. His parents are long gone but echoes of tense childhood Christmases can almost be seen and heard in the dreary house; his father always determined to be as argumentative as possible on a day that’s supposed to be jolly.

Severus has the radio on loudly; how can he sneer at the Christmas drivel they play these days if he can’t hear it for himself?

He’s had Christmas invitations from Minerva and others, but he turned them down. He knows they’re offered out of misplaced guilt but would rather be alone and lonely than face awkward smiles at his tall, dour presence.

The doorbell rings and he frowned. No one should have been able to get past his ‘go away’ wards that blanket the house.

He opened the door with a scowl that faded upon seeing her. Miss Granger, taller than he remembered wearing a russet coat and a red woollen hat over wild brown hair. There’s a smile on her face and she’s carrying a cake tin.

“Merry Christmas! I’ve brought fruit cake,” she said briskly, so sure of her welcome.

Severus felt an unfamiliar warmth spread through his heart.

“Fruit cake? Then it must not be wasted, Miss Granger,” he murmured.

FINIS


End file.
